Transformers Prime: Restoration
by Sovereign Prime
Summary: The Autobot base lay in ruins. The Decepticons are victorious and Megatron has finally rid the universe of Optimus Prime. With Team Prime scattered across the fifty states of America and Leaderless, what hope remains for Earth and her inhabitants?


"Sir, the Matrix has just gone offline!" I heard very faintly.

"Were you able to finish pinpointing its location?!" Someone replied.

I slowly began to regain functionality of my structure. I had lost all data within my memory-bank that dated within the last few mega-cycles. All that I can recall is our Exodus. I was aboard one of the final transport vessels leaving Cybertron before that of the Ark. I was bestowed the name Sovereign and I had departed with a band of Autobots that I later came to refer to more than just a team.

Suddenly, my optics came back online. I quickly scanned my surroundings, taking note to all it is that I could. I came to notice the Autobot insignia embedded on several of the walls of my surroundings. I had also come to note that I was bound to what seemed to be an medical bed. I began to struggle but to no avail.

"No, Sir. But now that the Matrix's condition is unknown, Teletraan should be reactivating Sovereign." The first voice said.

The voice echoed through my head. It was highly familiar to me and was that of a dominant subject. I couldn't recall much more than that.

"Very well. See to it that he is fully operational and combat-ready by the time we arrive." The second voice aired.

As the commanded figure approached me, I displayed no sign of fear nor worry. However, my optics went offline and I fell in stasis a few nano-clicks after he ran his hand behind my recovery slab.

"We must act with great haste. If the Matrix is offline, then that can only be so because the last of the Primes has fallen. It is evident the Autobot front stationed with Prime is now faced with their darkest hour. Considering the fact this is the second time the Matrix went offline, we cannot take any chances. Tracks, send word to Grimlock and his crew. Cybertron is no longer the center stage. Blurr, ready the ship to rendezvous with the Space Bridge." Ordered the obviously dominate figure.

In that very moment, that same figure turned and watched as Mirage hauled Sovereign off into the halls of their flagship. His faceplate quickly changed into a state of clear worry. This figure shut his optics for a brief moment before opening them and turning his attention to Blurr.

"Do not depart until the Dinbots have boarded. Prowl, triangulate the current coordinates of Grimlock and his crew and activate the remote-Ground Bridge. You will accompany Tracks in the event he does not agree with my command." He ordered once more.

"As you command, Magnus." Prowl responded.

The output of the Ground Bridge vortex yawned within the base of operations for the Dinobots. Seconds later, Tracks and Prowl emerged from its teeth and found themselves in the sights of three sets of Cybertronian blasters. In the blink of an eye, their weapons reformed into their fore-arms and stepped aside as their leader-their leader which stood nearly twice the size of any other bot present-appeared and approached his guests.

In that very moment, Tracks enlarged his optics in complete shock at the size and appearance of the titan. He had never before seen Grimlock nor his crew and was highly curious as to their chassis.

"Me, Grimlock, say you state your business." The enormous figure said.

"Grimlock, we are here to recruit your crew in a mission of grave importance." Prowl replied.

"What's more important than Cybertron?" One of the smaller ones inquired.

"The fact that we just learned of the passing of the last of the Primes." Tracks responded.

"Me, Grimlock, not care about Prime. Prime weak leader. Me, Griiimlock, strong leader!" He barked with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"And if that is true, you would know that Megatron is probably harvesting that planet dry. If he is successful, then your efforts here will be in vain. He will return here with untold amounts of energy and overwhelm you and the rest of the Autobots here." Prowl argued.

Those words froze Grimlock in his place and left him into a state of thought. If Megatron is harvesting a world rich with raw energy, then that can only be because he failed in his mission to prevent just that. Sure, he brought down Shockwave's Space Bridge but it as clearly to no avail. This meant he had to clear his name. The planet in which his guest spoke is in danger due to his failure. A failure that he now sought to correct.

"Swoop, Snarl, Slug, get ready to go. Me, Grimlock, will help Autobot friends." Grimlock finally spoke.

Tracks and Prowl both displayed an expression of relief as they re-entered the Ground Bridge portal with their new recruits. As they returned, news from a lowly scout sparked the attention of nearly all aboard the vessel.

"Sir, my platoon and myself have come across an unusual finding. While fulfilling your desire to locate any technological advantages in the Sea of Rust, we stumbled upon what appeared to be a recent skirmish. All that was left were Decepticon remains. In addition, we did some more scouting around and it would seem that the battle took place over a device known to the Ancients as the "Omega Lock". We searched the wreckage for more information, but all we manage to find were these," Reported the scout.

The scout out-stretched his arm and opened his fist revealing the Phase Shifter. From behind him, two other scouts appeared and had done the same. One was equipped with a severely damaged Immobilizer and the other with a lightly damaged Polarity Gauntlet. A smile soon dawned on Ultra Magnus' faceplate as he lay optic upon the weapons of mass destruction.

"See to it that these relics are restored to 100% functionality at once. Mirage, there is a change in plan. Those artifacts were jettisoned off-world by Alpha Trion to a specific world. Our primary lead is the exploration of said world. Target these coordinates and fire up the Space Bridge." Magnus commanded.

"That isn't all, sir..." The scout began.

"We also came across this:" He added.

With that, a third scout entered the room carrying a severed hand under one of his arms and carried a sword that appeared to be made out of a solid purple substance. Magnus' faceplate quickly escalated from that of confidence to that of utter shock.

"Mirage. Carry out my order. Double-time." He later spoke.

Elsewhere in the dark depths beneath Kaon, Shockwave remained. Despite being ordered to provide Cybertron with over-watch and see to it that it remains the way Megatron had left it, Shockwave had ulterior motives that required attention. Shockwave's one true master was pure logic and at this current point in time, it was logical for him to find a way to bring Cybertron back from the grave it has been placed in at the hands of Megatron's quest for power.

"Sir, Lord Megatron wishes to speak with you" One of the Vehicons aired.

Shockwave casually laid down his tools and halted his modifications as he turned and began to approach the communications relay.

"I am at your service, Lord Megatron." Shockwave announced as he opened a stable Comm-Link.

"Shockwave, I trust that the Decepticon outpost on Cybertron is still functional?" The dark lord asked.

"Just as you left it, my master." He replied.

"Excellent. I must reassign you, however. The Autobots are on the run. With their base in ruins and their Iacon relics gone, their defeat is all but certain. I need you to forge the ultimate Autobot hunter. Here are the coordinates of New Kaon. When your task has been accomplished, rendezvous here with your new creation." Megatron instructed before closing the link.

With that, Shockwave began construction of his greatest invention to date. He entitled his project "Predaking".


End file.
